


Ledová sprcha

by eoxin



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Boarding School, F/M
Language: Čeština
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-13 16:05:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3387908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eoxin/pseuds/eoxin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Když je těžké probudit se ze zlého snu, protože nedokážete rozeznat mezi tou noční můrou a realitou. Když puberťáci jsou krutí a puberťáci s tesáky a drápy nejsou jiní a máma Vás už nemůže držet za ruku.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Začněme někde od konce

**Author's Note:**

> Zdál se mi sen a tak jsem si řekla, že by z něj byla dobrá povídka, tak jsem si sedla a moc se nezvedala. Vyšlo mi z toho tohle. Postavy z Teen Wolf, nebo v češtině to je myslím Vlčí mládě, jsou pouze pozadím na něž má navíc práva někdo úplně jiný:)

Krajina za okýnkem auta se stala jednou velkou šmouhou a ve mě tepe nervózní energie v tempu míhajících se patníků. Kdybych mohla, tak vysednu z auta a proměním se a běžím až k horizontu, který by se neustále měnil, takže bych běžela věčně. Místo toho zatnu své lidské prsty do paží, kterými se objímám.

Pro pobavení se podívám na to, kolik jedeme. O nějaký ten kilometřík až deset jsme přesáhli limit dálnice. Kousavě na to upozorním řidiče.

"Chceš snad, abych ti zastavil?" zeptá se mě pobaveně a upře na mě své hnědé oči.

Možná bych měla být nervózní z toho, že se nedívá na cestu, ale co. Když narazíme, tak se zase brzy uzdravíme.

 _Vždyť nemá sebevražedné sklony, ne_? Nejistě na něj koutkem oka pohlédnu.

Ehmm... Raději nad tím nebudu dumat.

Nervózní energie ve mě dosáhla nového vrcholu, jako bych byla gumičkou, která ne a ne prasknout tím tahem.

"Už ho necítím." Najednou jsem pronesla, když mi došlo z čeho to napětí pramení.

"To je dobře." Nezúčastněně mi to odkýval. Já si tím však nebyla tak jistá: "Myslíš?"

"Nenechal by tě udělat to." Podíval se na mě znovu a já jeho pohled opětovala. "Nenechal by tě ani odejít."

Otočila jsem se zpátky k pohledu z okýnka. Možná, možná, možná. S možná nic neudělám, proto sedím tady a teď. Možná zabilo mého bratra a proto potřebuju důkazy.

-*-

"Jak já nesnáším společné koupelny!" Zvolala jsem zoufale, když jsem vstoupila do našeho starého pokoje.Tři mé spolubydlící už si vybalovaly své kufry. Zůstával tak neobsazena jen má postel.

"V tom případě jsi se neměla vracet na společné koleje." Odfrkla si pobaveně Elise.

"Proč jsi se vůbec vracela a nezůstalas u Haleových?" Zeptala se Marie.

 _Já vím, proč tu čůzu nemám ráda_. To jsem jí však neřekla a v pokoji se rozhostilo trapné ticho. Všechny byly zvědavé na mou odpověď. I El, zrádkyně jedna. Neurčitě jsem se na ni usmála a pokrčila remeny a šla hodit své dvě napráskané tašky na postel.

 _Vybalím později_. A bez dalších řečí jsem vyšla z pokoje. Když jsem pak  na konci chodby procházela kolem společných koupelen a záchodů, vytrvale jsem se na ty nenáviděné dveře mračila. Jsem si jista, že jednou je vší tou nenávistí podpálím.

Zamířila jsem do jídelny, kde jsem po roce chtěla pozdravit svou oblíbenou kuchařku. 

"Paní Hamzlová." Usmívala jsem se skrčená u výdejního okýnka, napůl ležíc skoro až v kuchařčině náruči.

"Slečinka se nám vrátila. Tak to abych Vám znovu začala odkládat pudingy." Mile se na mě usmívala starší oplácaná žena. "Jak jste se celý ten rok měla, holčičko?"

"Skvěle, naprosto úžasně." Odpověděla jsem jí ironicky. "Jen mi nikdo nepodstrojoval puding." Ušklíbala jsem se na ni.

"Tak to je mi líto, holčičko." A její milý úsměv ve vrásčité tváři mluvil o její upřímnosti. "Doufám, že jsi moc nezhubla." Společně jsme se zasmály jejímu vtipu, jako bychom už tak nesnědli třikrát víc než obyčejní lidé.

K večeři jsem dostala dva kalíšky pudingu.

-*-

Společenskou situaci střední školy (kdo, kde, s kým, jak, kam až, o kolik a tak) jsem měla zvládnutou. Celý ten promeškaný školní rok jsem si volala s těmi málo kamarádkami, které mám. Byla jsem mimo, ale ne na opuštěném ostrově bez signálu a wifiny. Měla jsem soukromé doučování a když se mělo odehrávat na základě dohody mezi učiteli, v dějepise jsem byla očividně úplně mimo, v češtině bylo potřeba dohnat asi pět slohovek a v matice jsem zas byla popředu, takže jsem se na hodině jen nudila. A tělák, ten byla naprostá past.

Je jen málo věcí, které jsem byla schopna v rámci sebeobrany a soubojů dělat sama a taky jsem se domnívala, jak jsem si byla schopna udržet fyzičku, ale ve chvíli, kdy jsem se dostala do cvičného souboje jeden na jednoho, mi můj protivník ukázal, jak moc jsem se mýlila.

Cora si mě přespříliš nedobírala. Příliš ne. Ostatní však už tak shovívaví nebyli a když jsem začala vidět rudě, musela jsem zavřít oči, než jsem se uklidnila natolik, že mé duhovky zas měly původní barvu a zuby původní délku.

Mé ponížení dosáhlo nových výšek. Či spíš nížek?

Zatnula jsem zuby a trhla hlavou, jako by mě jejich smích a posměšky snad nebolely.

Cora už chtěla reagovat na jednu ze štiplavých poznámek, když jsem se zrovna dostatečně uklidnila a tak jsem ji chytla za loket, abych ji odtáhl od potenciálního konfliktu. _Cora má tak horkou hlavu_...

"Coro, ne." Zpražila mě na oplátku pohledem a posměšně se mi uklonila.

"Jistěže ne. Přeci bys neudělala něco tak strašného, jako je napadení spolužáka." Posmívala se mi. Obě jsme věděly, že jsem se už v minulosti poprala a většinou to byla i její chyba a vždy byla jen krok za mnou. Teď to však bylo jiné a já si nemohla dovolit nechat se vyprovokovat.

Moje nechuť zaplést se do další bitky pro ni byla nepochopitelná, jak jsem mohla číst v jejích očích. Když jsem se rozhlédla po okolostojících spolužácích, kteří se kolem nás shlukli v očekávání krvavého představení. Mohla jsem z nich číst nadšené očekávání.

Srdce mi tlouklo jako splašené. Jako první nezaútočím, ale pokud by po mě vystartoval někdo jako první, tak bych se samozřejmě bránila. Cora mi zvadla v rukou, kterými jsem ji držela a i zbabělci to v tu chvíli zabalili a postupně se rozešli.

Jen ta čúza Claire a její obdivovatelky zůstaly. _Jako bych ji snad ohrožovala_.

"Potřebovala bys něco, Claire?" Nevydržela to první Cora. Tentokrát však nevypadal agresivně, jen pobaveně. _Ta na Coru nemá_.

"Jen jsem se chtěla ujistit, že tady Danny nepřeskočí, jako tehdy a na nikoho nezaútočí." Ohrnovala nade mnou ten svůj špidlatý nos Claire.

"V tom případě bys měla být co nejdál ode mě, abych se nevrhla nejdřív na tebe, ne?" Se smíchem jsem prošla kolem ní. _Tohle je všechno na co se zmůže?_ Nechápavě jsem se podívala na Coru, která se mi držela v zádech.

"Ubohé." Zhodnotila to.

Do šaten jsme se dostaly jako poslední. Už tam nikdo nebyl a Claire nevypadala, že by se snad se svým dokonalým účesem a make-upem zpotila.

Cora mě chytila za ruku s ustaraným výrazem ve tváři. "Opravdu jsi v pořádku?"

Vysmekla jsem se jí a poodešla ke skříňce, abych si vzala ručník a sprcháč. Nemohla jsem jí říct, že jsem v pohodě. Nechtěla jsem jí lhát. Navíc by to okamžitě poznala - nejen z rytmu mého srdce, ale také z výrazu tváře. Znaly jsme se už osm let a z toho jsme tři roky bydlely spolu.

Vyhnula jsem se odpovědi ohledně mého duševního pohodlí odchodem do sprch. Musela jsem sebou švihnout, abych stihla další hodinu. Cora se však nedala odbýt ani hukotem sprchy natož pak mou nepřítomností v místnosti.

"Danny, já tě přeci znám. Okamžitě z nás byly nejlepší kamarádky, když si tě naši vzali k sobě. Zrovna ti umřeli oba rodiče a tys měla ten samý výraz předtím, než jsi minulý rok zešílela." Trhla jsem sebou, ale nekomentovala jsem to. "A teď jsi nasadila ten samý výraz, takže vím, že v pohodě nejsi. Měla jsem strach, že... no, že..." Zarazila jsem se v urputném mydlení a nuceném neposlouchání. _To se Coře nepodobá. Že by se snad styděla něco říct na plnou pusu._

Zastavila jsem vodu a ano... vedle v místnosti bila dvě srdce.

"Bála ses snad, že bych snad zvlčela?" Pobaveně jsem se zeptala. Znovu jsem pustila vodu, abych ze sebe co nejrychleji smyla všechny mydlinky. Kolem prsou jsem si utáhla ručník. Bohužel stěží zakrýval to nejnutnější, ale neměla jsem na výběr a i s hromádkou zpocených šatů jsem se vydala do šatny za Corou a její matkou.

 


	2. Kdopak je tu alfou?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kurzíva značí myšlenky:)

"Talio." Usmála jsem se na ni nejistě a žertem jsem dodala: "Čemu vděčím za tvou přítomnost?"

"Dostalo se ke mě, že jsi byla po tělocviku dost vystresovaná." Odpověděla mi klidně bez reakce na moje popíchnutí. "Chtěla jsem se jen ujistit, že jsi v pořádku."

"Pche," Odfrkla jsem si. Cora mezi námi nejistě těkala očima.

"Pokud se bojíš, že se neovládnu, tak jsi mě v první řadě neměla pouštět zpátky do školy mezi ty nevinné puberťáky." Odpověděla jsem na její otázku naštvaně, i když ji jen naznačila. Než mohla reagovat, strhla jsem ze sebe ručník a otočila jsem se ke svým věcem, abych se oblékla. Kalhotky, podprsenka a pak jsem se znovu otočila ke své pěstounce. Zlost znovu pod kontrolou, pocit zabodnutých nožů mezi žebry pomalu odezníval. Otočit se k ní zády a navíc nahá byl akt nejvyšší důvěry, z mé strany však v této chvíli pouze vykalkulovaná lež.

Počkala, než jsem k ní byla obličejem.

"Já se nebojím Danny, že bys nebyla schopna se ovládnout. Znám tě a vím, čeho jsi schopná. Vím, jak dobrá jsi v sebeovládání. Jen jsem chtěla vědět, jestli ti neublížili, holčičko. Záleží mi na tobě a vím, jak na sebe holky dokáží být zlé." Snažila se mě přesto uchlácholit.

Věděla jsem, že mi říká pravdu i bez toho, abych poslouchala pravidelnosti jejího srdce. Záleží jí na mě. Jen jsem kývla.

"Přijdeš pozdě na další hodinu, Coro." V jejím hlase zazněla ostrost matky, kterou na mě nikdy nepoužila.

"Počkej, půjdeme spolu. Biolu máme společně." Nejistě jsem se při natahování kalhot podívala na Talii. _Pokud mi chceš něco říct, tak to co nejvíc oddálím._ Zrovna jsem se moc necítila na rozhovor od srdce k srdci.

Talia nic neřekla, takže když už jsem byla celá oblečená, odešly jsem s Corou bez dalšího slova z šaten.

"Copak ti chtěla paní ředitelka?" Zeptala se Claire ležérně naaranžovaná o stěnu před učebnou biologie.

"Snad jen nemáš biologii s námi?" Prohodila jsem jen a chtěla jsem bez dalšího popichování projít kolem ní, ale její hezky upravená ručka vystřelila a zahradila mi cestu.

Nepřátelsky jsem se mračila na její paži, abych se nemusela podívat na ni. Bála jsem se, že bych bych na ni bleskla očima, což by nebylo příliš diplomatické nebo i jen slušné. Určitě by té výzvy využila.

Cora se procpala mezi mě a Claire, jako by vůbec necítila tu elektrizující nabytou atmosféru mezi námi. Ledabyle odhodila Claiřinu ruku, aby se dostala do učebny. Naklonila jsem se ke Claire, stále jsem se jí nedívala do očí, spíš na její bradu a tvrdě jsem se jí zeptala: "Co doopravdy chceš?"

Uchichtla se. _Tak nějak zle_ , pomyslela jsem si.

 _Všichni ve třídě nás slyší a tak si nejspíš bude připadat silnější._ Cora se okamžitě po mé otázce otočila a teď mě nejistě pozorovala. Už mě ten její strach nebo co to je začínal rozčilovat. _Budu si s ní muset co nejdřív promluvit_.

"Chtěla bych vědě, jestli jsi v pořádku." Zákeřně milým hlasem se mě zeptala Claire. "Byla bych nerada, kdyby se někomu zase něco stalo. Protože pokud bys znovu někoho zranila, tak by tě nezachránily ani tvé blízké vazby na," odmlčela se a zadívala se významně na Coru a procítěně vyslovila: "Haleovi."

"Takže se zeptám ještě jednou a tentokrát to zkus trochu lépe." Nedala jsem se.

"Co." Naklonila jsem se k ní.

"Chceš." Nakročila jsem nos, demonstrujíc očichání. Zhluboka jsem se nadechla. Voněla jako štěstí.

"Vědět." Podívala jsem se jí do očí.

Ten zle milý úsměv už neměla. Tvářila se poměrně vážně.

"Jakou barvu mají tvé oči." Nechápavě jsem na ni zamrkala a odtáhla se. _Jak to může vědět?_  A v tu samou chvíli jsem si uvědomila, že to neví. To už mi ale srdce uhánělo jako o život.

"Koukáš se do nich. Něco mezi šedou a modrou."

Odfrkla si a její oči změnily barvu na žlutou.

_To si jako myslíš, že s tebou budu hrát tuhle hru?_

Rychle jsem se od ní odvrátila a vešla do třídy. Vítězoslavně jsem se usmála. Můj vlk jí na tuhle výzvu neodpověděl. Claire není mou smečkou a jako alfa pro mě Claire jako beta nepředstavovala soupeřku.

Rozehrála jsem tak novou hru, která je však mnohem nebezpečnější.

Ještě mě neviděli se od mého návratu proměnit a pokud k tomu budu mít co říct, tak mě ani neuvidí. Tím jsem si jista, silná jsem na to dost. Ovládám se. Takže si budou myslet, že po tom, co jsem minulý rok tak najednou ztratila nad sebou kontrolu a skoro jsem zabila tři spolužáky, tak mě odřízli od vlka. Po škole se takové historky šířily už dřív. Jako by to snad šlo, odstřihnout se od vlka. Mí spolužáci jsou ale všichni naivní děcka a uvěří tomu. Má malá ukázka pro Claire je v tom jen utvrdí.

Takže teď jsem ve výhodě - jsem alfou a oni o tom neví. Jsem alfou a oni si myslí, že už nejsem vlkem. 

Budu muset navštívit Lydii.

 

\--/--

 

"Neuvěříš, co se mi povedlo!" Nadšeně jsem na Lydii vybafla. Zrovna měli dvojhodinovku informatiky, takže se na přestávku ani nezvedali od těch svých plasmových - mozkovými vlnami poháněných obrazovek. 

Jejich katedře opravdu tak špičkové vybavení závidím. Sice se jim říká lovci, ale jsou vlastně jen směsicí všeho neletálního. Lydia je banshee, Stiles je druidem, Danny je geniální a vlastně jediná Alison pochází z rodiny opravdových lovců.

Nikdo z mých nevlkodlačích přátel se na mě ani nepodíval. Rozradostněně jsem doskákala až k Lydii a lokty se opřela o její stůl. Věnovala mi otrávený pohled a dál se věnovala datům na obrazovce. Tak jsem čekala až se zeptá. Rošťácký úsměv stále na rtech.

Zrovna mi došla trpělivost a nadechoval jsem se, že jí to řeknu, ale předběhla mě.

"Místo toho aby ses odhalila jako alfa, tak si celá škola myslí, že tě odstřihli od tvého vlka." Shrnula mi povzneseně.

"Jak?" Nechápavě jsem hleděla na její profil ozářený světlem obrazovky.

Střelila po mě znechuceným pohledem.

"Stalo se to na začátku minulé hodiny." Byla jsem zklamaná.

"Stalo se to už před padesáti osmi minutami." Znovu ten povýšený tón, jako by vysvětlovala malému děcku už po padesáté , že jablko prostě padá shora dolů. Gravitace, no.

"Není to zábavné?" Zeptala jsem se jí namísto toho, abych dál rozmazávala rychlost šíření novinek mezi znuděnými žáky střední školy.

Má otázka vyvolala u Lydie nenadále prudkou odezvu.

Otočila se na mě.

A přimhouřila oči.

"Jako takové terno bych to neviděla." Ozval se Stiles, Lydiin nejlepší přítel (tedy od té doby co chodí s Myrou a Přestal se na Lydii dívat jako na svatý obrázek).

"Seš naprosto pitomá?" Zaútočila na mě Lydia bez toho, aby vzala Stilesovu poznámku v potaz.

"To doufám že ne." Nechápavě jsem jí odpověděla. Už jsem se jí raději o stůl neopírala, kdyby mě snad  chtěla uškrtit tou bezdrátovou myší nebo něco takového.

"Vlci snad nevytváří vnitřní hierarchii smečky na základě síly?"

Uvědomila jsem si, kam tím míří. "Nejsme nemyslící zvířata." Odpověděla jsem jí uraženě.

"To určitě ne, ale jste parta hormonálních pubertálních středoškoláků s ostrými drápy, takže to máš v podstatě to samé." Syčela na mě Lydia.

_Proboha v jaké dimenzi to žije?_

"Nikdy jsem nebyla královnou plesu, vždycky jsem byla ta divná holka se kterou se nikdo nebaví, takže nevidím, jak by mé shození v žebříčku síly mohlo narušit můj společenský život."

Zvyšovala jsem na ni hlas, protože jak by mohla nevidět, že vždycky jsem byla poslední z posledních a to by se nezměnilo ani tím, že bych řekla, že jsem alfou a ne karikaturou vlkodlaka bez jakýchkoliv schopností.

"Ty nejsi nula, už jen to, že si tě Haleovi vzali k sobě," snažila se mi vysvětlit trpělivě Lydia.

"Och ano, Haleovi," ostře jsem jí do toho skočila. "To mi přineslo jen samé výhody!" Ironicky jsem podotkla. "Mám to za odměnu, co?!" Útočila jsem na ni.

 _Potřebuju se uklidnit. Zhluboka se nadechnout._ Lydiiny pevně semknuté rty a následně jemně pronesené: "Tak jsem to ale vůbec nemyslela. Tví rodiče..."

Nenechala jsem ji domluvit a dlaněmi jsem tvrdě udeřila do desky stolu.

BÁC rezonovalo místností skrze vyděšené, nesouhlasné, soucitné a kdoví jaké další emocemi hrající obličeje mých spolužáků. A všechny ty pohledy upřené na mě.

Rychle jsem vypustila vzduch z plic, abych snad neřekla něco ošklivého a vyběhla jsem z místnosti.

 


End file.
